hey_whats_up_boyesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 7
Synopsis this only the Season Finale season 7 of Hey What's Up Boy , and it was one of great change for all involved. Cody Matthews and Kelsey Lawrence split up to start, and then quickly got back together and married. Shawn and Angela reunite, but face a terrible obstacle at the season Finale of Season 7 . Rachel doubts her place among her group of friends. Also, Eric takes a nose dive from silly and stupid to mind-numbingly moronic, in a good way. Cody and Kelsey Shaken to her very core by her parents' divorce, Kelsey Lawrence doubts that true love actually exists and breaks it off with Cody Matthews . Of course, Cody won't take this lying down. He travels to Pittsburgh to attempt to reunite them. But his meddling does little good, and he has to wait for her parents to journey to Philadelphia to reinstill her faith in love. They do, and she and Cody marry, and they suddenly face a huge crisis. They have no place to live, and Cody's parents offer no help. The must face it on their own. In the end, Cody and Kelsey face their most daunting change yet: a move to New York City. Shawn and Angela In the early going, Angela takes a note from Kelsey Lawrence and decides not to be Shawn Hunter 's girlfriend despite his pleas. A visit from her father changes her mind, and the two remain together for most of the season. But sooner than Shawn would have hoped, Sgt. Moore returns to Pennbrook to tell Angela he's on duty in Europe. And he'd like his daughter to go with him. When Cody and Kelsey move to New York City, he moves with them. Notably, Angela does not appear in the Season of Season 7 finale "Brave New World" and is only mentioned once. Rachel and Jack Jack is turning into a brat this season. He's only thinking about his looks, but he also cares about Rachel. After a series of pranks escalates too far, Rachel begins to question whether or not the people she's with are really her friends. She storms out, and a flash forward in the future tells of what will happen if they don't all stay friends. Luckily, Eric gets her and brings her back. She and Jack remain together and enter the peace corps. Eric Although he's gone completely insane and is getting his most outrageous moments this season, Eric still can have his serious and smart moments, together with impact. When a series of pranks against Rachel escalates and the group is falling apart, Eric is there to help the friends back on the rails. When he and Cody are giving a garage-sale and Cody gets beaten up, he is there to help his little brother and fights back. He helps Kelsey when she is arguing about her weight. And in the end, he get's to be the best man and illegally uses a big ballroom for Kelsey and Cody's wedding. When things get out of hand, Eric goes completely crazy, more crazy than before. Luckily, it's hilarious. When Cody and Kelsey move to New York City, he moves with them. Episode guide #Show Me the Love #For Love and Apartments #Angela's Men #No Such Thing As a Sure Thing #You Light Up My Union #They're Killing Us! #It's About Time #The Honeymooners #The Honeymoon is Over #Picket Fences #What a Drag! #Family Trees #The Provider #I'm Gonna Be Like You, Dad #The War #Seven the Hard Way #She's Having My Baby Back Ribs #How Cory and Topanga got Their Groove Back #Brotherly Shove #As Time Goes By #Angela's Ashes #Brave New World Main Cast * Peyton List as Cory Matthews * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Nick Cataldo Dube as Kelsey Lawrence * Lindsay Ridgeway as Morgan Matthews * Trina McGee-Davis as Angela Moore * Maitland Ward as Rachel McGuire * Matthew Lawrence as Jack Hunter * William Russs as Alan Matthews